Oh Darling
by SarahandBabees
Summary: AH. "Although we're different types, we were meant to be." Rose and Dimitri decide to set up their two best friends, Lissa and Christian. Will sparks fly, or will they just fizzle and die? R&R Title: Oh Darling by Plugin Stereo. LxC. Slight RxD. Oneshot.


_A/N: Hello, you sexy readers ;) if you've never read anything by me before, then I'd like to welcome you to the magical land known as my mind xD and if you HAVE read something of mine before...go away. No one likes you. Haha jk, I love you for checking this out._

_If you've added my facebook account, then you've most likely read multiple teasers for this already. If not, then you've missed out! If you're interested, though, add "Sarah Ozera Fanfiction" on facebook!_

_Well, I won't bore you with an excessively long A/N. I hope you enjoy this oneshot! :)_

_DISCLAIMER: I, Sarah, do not own VA, its plot, or its characters. I only own the words I've written. Anything else belongs to the talented red-head, Richelle Mead._

_~ Sarah Ozera ~_

* * *

><p><em><span>Oh Darling<span>_

_by Sarah Ozera_

"Liss, hurry up! You're taking forever," my best friend Rose complained from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Gimme a minute!" I yelled back, pulling my dress on. It was my favorite; tight-fitted, a jade green that matched my eyes, made with shimmery material sans straps that fell to mid-thigh. I'd chosen to wear it because I was going clubbing with Rose and her boyfriend of two years, Dimitri. Rose had said that I needed to "get back out there" and "show off my sexy self" after my break up with my longtime boyfriend.

See, I wasn't depressed about my split with Aaron. I mean, yeah, I _did_ love him, but I finally realized that I wasn't _in_ love with him. The break up had been on my terms, so I couldn't understand why Rose thought that I was so torn up about it.

But I wasn't one to refuse clubbing, so why not go and have some fun?

I opened my door, coming face-to-face with a very impatient Rose.

"Took you long enough," she muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. let's just go. Dimitri's meeting us there, right?" I questioned.

"Yeah, which is why we can't be late!" she stressed.

I held back a giggle as she pulled me out the door by my arm. We got into the cab that waited for us, with her still glaring at me. I just laughed and rolled my eyes; her glares didn't scare me anymore. She was all bark and no bite . . . well, at least with me.

We arrived at the club ten minutes later, and I paid the cab driver. We got out, and our eyes immediately found the tall, hulking form of Dimitri. He pretty much towered over everyone else, so he wasn't hard to find. He was talking to another guy, probably our age. And my first thought of him was that he was gorgeous. He had an angular face with the most amazing ice-blue eyes I'd ever seen, framed by razor-cut ink-black hair. He wasn't really the kind of guy I was usually attracted to; I was more into the preppy type, while he looked to be anything but. There was something about him, though. Something that made him stand out. Rose nudged me out of my trance.

"Stop gawking," she said, "or you're gonna drool all over yourself." I blinked hard.

"Who is that?" I asked, reluctantly tearing my eyes from Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Sexy to face her. Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Why? Does Lissie have a wittle crush?" she questioned, poking me.

"Shut up," I muttered. She laughed.

"The young man that you're stalkerishly staring at is Dimitri's friend, Christian Ozera," she announced, grinning.

"You didn't tell me anyone else was coming!" I hissed. I felt like I didn't do my hair good enough, or my makeup, and that I should've chosen a different, sexier dress.

That only made her laugh harder. "Liss, I know what you're thinking, and you look totally gorgeous. Stop freaking out!" she told me, hooking an arm through mine.

I sighed. "Whatever. Let's just get on with it."

She led us over to where the two guys stood and let go of me to wrap her arms around Dimitri and stretch up on her toes to peck him on the lips. He smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of her face, whispering something in her ear that made her blush and smile softly. The two of them were just so stinkin' cute! I wanted what they had.

Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Sexy or, Christian, turned to me and smiled crookedly. I think I melted. "Hey," he greeted me, his icy eyes bright. "You must be Rose's friend . . . Lissa, right?"

_Oh my God, he knows my name!_ I squealed silently.

"Yeah," I replied. "And I've been told that you're Dimitri's friend, Christian. Am I right?"

He grinned. "Yeah."

Rose cleared her throat. "Now that everyone's acquainted, let's dance!" she said enthusiastically.

"Wow, Rosie, acquainted? I didn't know that you knew such a big word!" Christian teased. Jeez, did he have a death wish?

"Shut it, Sparky, or else you're gonna end up with a broken nose," Rose shot back.

At that, Christian just chuckled and smirked. "Oh, Rosie, you don't scare me."

Rose held a fist up, but Dimitri stopped her. "Roza, you wouldn't wanna do that, would you? Especially not tonight," he said, grinning and eyeing her meaningfully.

Rose grinned back. "I know."

At that, they both got a mischievous gleam in their eyes. Which kinda worried me; the two of them always got crazy ideas.

As we walked in, Christian held the door for me. I blushed and thanked him, and then we all went to the bar for a drink.

"I'll have a Smirnoff Ice," I told the bartender, who promptly turned to get me my drink.

As I was about to pay, a hand on mine stopped me. My eyes roved up until they met Christian's icy blue gaze. He was grinning and shaking his head at me. "This one's on me," he said, making me blush furiously. He ordered a Mike's Hard Lemonade from the bartender and paid for both his and my drink.

"Thank you," I murmured shyly, looking up at him through my lashes.

He waved his hand in dismissal. "No problem."

"We're gonna go dance," Rose announced. "You two coming?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm gonna finish my drink first," I replied.

"Same," Christian told them, smiling.

Rose and Dimitri both shrugged, but that glint of mischief returned to their eyes as they turned and made their way to the dancefloor.

"So . . . ," Christian said after a moment.

"So . . ." Things were suddenly really awkward.

"What do you like to do?" he asked, taking a swig of his drink.

I smiled. He was trying to make conversation. "Well, I like to ride horses," I replied. "And I love singing. Well, I love anything to do with music, really."

His eyebrows shot up, and his lips stretched into a grin. "Really?" I nodded. "Man, I couldn't go a day without music."

"Do you play any instruments?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

He nodded. "I play guitar, and, well, I sing," he replied. A faint, adorable blush covered his cheeks, and I guessed that he didn't really tell that to many people.

"That's really cool," I told him honestly, laying a hand on his forearm.

He chuckled. "Thanks."

I smiled softly. "No problem."

We fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments, enjoying each other's presence, before he asked, "So what's your favorite song?"

I thought about it for a moment before answering. "Well, I have a few. I like Good Feeling by Florida, We Found Love by Rihanna, pretty much anything by All Time Low, I'm a huge fan of Christina Perri, and Oh Darling by Plugin Stereo and Cady Groves," I replied. "You?"

"All Time Low is my favorite band," he told me, grinning loudly. "And Oh Darling's good, I've heard it a few times."

_Oh my God, we like the same music!_ I mentally happy-danced. Could he be any more perfect?

We finished our drinks, and he asked me if I wanted to dance. I accepted his offer gladly, and I let him lead me through the throng of gyrating bodies. We Found Love came on, and we danced to the beat. Christian wasn't exactly the best dancer, but I found it cute that he tried to anyway. I guided him through some dance moves, laughing when he started freestyling and doing the most stupid-looking, yet somehow adorable dance moves. He was definitely a goof, which was a breath of fresh air when compared to the snooty guys who only cared about appearance that I'd been with in the past.

_Slow down, Liss,_ I told myself. _You aren't with him_.

_Yet._

I was going to let myself hope that this would turn into something. Because, the funny thing was, I could see myself ending up with him, even though I've known him for less than an hour. I'd been with Aaron for three years, and he'd never made me feel the way I did in that moment.

I felt alive.

_Rose's POV_

"Look at them, Dimi! I knew that this was a good idea!" I exclaimed happily, watching Lissa and Christian dance. The two were adorable together.

"I know. We're pretty good at this matchmaking thing," Dimitri said in agreement, grinning.

"We should do this more! I mean, I have single friends, and you have single friends . . . hey, we could hook Eddie and Jill up. They'd be adorable together!"

He chuckled. "I could see it."

I smiled up at him, running a hand through his hair. He smiled back, leaning down to press a soft kiss to my lips. My smile grew against his lips, and I felt his do the same.

"I am so in love with you, Rose Hathaway," he murmured against my lips.

I kissed him again before saying, "And I'm so in love with you, Dimitri Belikov."

Just then, the DJ gave an announcement, and phase two of our master plan commenced.

_Christian's POV _

"Trust me, Chris. You'll love her," my best friend, Dimitri, said as we stepped into the cab. "Lissa is the perfect girl for you."

"If you say so," I replied. He'd been telling me about this Lissa all night, and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't eager to meet her. She wasn't the type of girl I generally went for, from what Dimitri's told me about her; she was one of those happy-go-lucky preppy types, and I usually went for more emo girls. But who knows?

Rose and Dimitri have been trying to set me up with her for a while, and I'd finally agreed to meet with her. It was my understanding that they didn't say anything to her about it, because I guess she'd go overboard with everything and worry too much. The thought made me chuckle, earning a weird look from Dimitri.

We arrived at the bar soon after. Dimitri texted Rose to see where they were, and she replied saying that they were on their way.

"So, what does she look like again?" I asked.

"Tall, platinum blonde, green eyes," he replied. "She's pretty, but brunettes are more my type." As he said that, a dreamy expression came over his face, one that only Rose could bring. I'd known Dimitri for practically my whole life, and the only time I saw him like this was when he was around Rose or even just thinking about her. He was lucky to have found love already; I wasn't so lucky.

"Well, I guess I'll have to see her," I said, grinning.

We talked for a few more minutes before Dimitri's head turned and a brilliant smile settled on his lips. I turned as well, seeing Rose there. But I barely noticed Rose; she was eclipsed by the angel beside her.

Angel. That was a pretty decent description for the beautiful creature that stood beside Rose. Her long hair was the palest blonde, looking soft even from this distance. Her eyes were a lovely jade green, her skin pale and creamy with a rosy tone in her cheeks. She, too, seemed to be studying me, and from her expression, she liked what she saw. They strode over to us, and while Dimitri and Rose greeted each other, I made easy conversation with the heavenly creature in front of me. I did my best not to show it, but she'd enchanted me already.

When we headed inside and went to the bar, I bought Lissa a drink. A cute blush covered her cheeks and she thanked me.

I stayed and talked with her while Rose and Dimitri went to dance. In talking to her, I found that Lissa was a genuinely nice person. I hardly expected her to be the type who listened to All Time Low, but my guess was that she was full of surprises.

The thing that really convinced me that she was perfect was the fact that she loved music. Music was such a big part of my life; it had gotten me through the rough patches.

And I've had my fair share of rough patches.

When I was four, my parents did something really bad. I'd never been told what, but it was bad enough that they fled, leaving me in the care of my father's sister, my aunt Tasha.

Neither of us expected them to return ten years later. They tried to take me, going so far as to taking on Tasha. Luckily, I'd been able to call the police. They'd arrived soon after I'd placed the call, but not before Tasha was seriously injured. My mother had pulled a knife on her, slicing her cheek so deeply and jaggedly that you could see her teeth.

When my parents had tried to attack the police, they'd had no choice but to shoot them.

My mom and dad had been crazy. Literally. Mom had been bi-polar, and Dad had abused alcohol so much that it had permanently messed with his brain. Both had belonged in a psych ward, but neither had made it there.

Because of my parents' decisions, I was shunned by others my age. They all thought that I was crazy. The crazy kid with the crazy parents.

That was the darkest time in my life. And the only thing that got me through was my guitar. I played whenever I felt low, and it made me feel alive and happy again, if only for a little while.

Now, seven years later, I was mostly free from the memories of my parents. They still haunted me once in a while, but I could deal with it.

When I asked Lissa to dance and she said yes, I mentally happy-danced. Now, I couldn't dance to save my life, but I hoped that Lissa didn't care. She seemed to find it cute, and I let out a mental sigh of relief.

The DJ interrupted the music with an announcement. "Hey, everyone! Now, it's time for some karaoke. Which brave soul will come up and sing?" he asked, his voice upbeat.

Across the room, I saw Rose and Dimitri eyeing me meaningfully. That's when I understood what they wanted me to do. They wanted me to sing to Lissa.

In front of everyone? I didn't really think I'd be able to do it. I barely sang in front of my aunt, let alone a room full of people I didn't even know. But then I turned my head, seeing how excited Lissa looked about it being karaoke night, and so I swallowed my fears and volunteered.

I got up on a slightly raised stage where some microphones sat. I cleared my throat, taking one in my hand. The piercing sound of feedback made me cringe, and I chuckled nervously.

"I'm gonna need some help from a friend for the song I wanna sing. Lissa, will you sing with me?" I asked, my eyes locking with her pale green ones in the crowd. They widened, her mouth falling open, when Rose appeared next to her and nudged her forward, snapping her out of it.

Lissa soon stood next to me, and I whispered the song I wanted to the DJ. He nodded, and the song began.

_Lissa's POV_

When Christian asked me to sing with him, I became frozen with shock. First of all, he was actually going to sing. Second, he wanted me to do it with him. Could this get any better?

Rose nudged me and whispered, "What are you waiting for?"

Shaking myself, I strode up to the stage beside Christian and took the other microphone. He whispered a song to the DJ, who nodded and searched through his songs until he found it.

When the cheerful guitar of "Oh Darling" came through the speakers, I turned to Christian in shock.

"You said it was one of your favorites, and I knew it, so I figured, why not?" he said in explanation, grinning. That's all he had time to say, because he had to start singing.

His eyes locked with mine as he began.

_Christian: You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks_  
><em>And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better<br>When your life gets shook_  
><em>So give it a chance according to your plans<em>  
><em>I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss,<br>But please understand_

Boy, was he wrong. He was definitely number one on my list to kiss. Especially after hearing his voice; it was amazing, and it made my knees feel weak hearing him sing my favorite song to me.

But now, it was my turn to impress him.

_Lissa: You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute_  
><em>And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to<em>  
><em>So just take a chance, try to hold my hand<em>  
><em>I swear I'd never let go<em> _Just let me know if you'd be my man_

Shyly, he reached out to take my hand and I smiled, blushing.

_Christian: I really want to come out and tell you_

_Oh darling, I love you so_  
><em>Lissa: If you'd ask me for my heart,<br>There's no way that I'll say no_  
><em>Christian: Oh darling, just take a chance please<em>  
><em>Lissa: So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze<em>

Grinning, he began the next verse, with me joining in when necessary.

_Christian: You seem quite right for a boy like me_  
><em>Lissa: And I wanna know would you treat me well<em>  
><em>Would you treat me like a queen?<em>  
><em>Christian: 'Cause I'd like to show you and make you see<em>  
><em>Both: That although we're different types<em> _We were meant to be_

Our voices sounded amazing together, and I couldn't help but feel like it was some sort of sign.

_Christian: I really want to come out and tell you_

_Oh darling, I love you so_  
><em>Lissa: If you'd ask me for my heart,<br>There's no way that Ill say no_  
><em>Christian: Oh darling, just take a chance please<em>  
><em>Lissa: So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze<em>

He pulled me closer, his eyes locking with mine as he sang the next part to me.

_Christian: So I gotta ask you,_  
><em>I can't be afraid<em>  
><em>I gotta take a chance at love<em>  
><em>So what do you say<em>

_Oh darling, I love you so_  
><em>Lissa: If you'd ask me for my heart,<br>There's no way that Ill say no_  
><em>Christian: Oh darling, just take a chance please<em>  
><em>Lissa: So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze<em>

_Christian: Oh darling, I love you so_  
><em>Lissa: If you'd ask me for my heart,<br>There's no way that Ill say no_  
><em>Christian: Oh darling, just take a chance please<em>  
><em>Lissa: So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze<em>

People clapped and cheered when we were done―Rose and Dimitri could be distinctly heard―but I barely noticed. All I saw was the breathtaking boy in front of me. He reached up to brush a stray piece of hair from my cheek, and his touch left a tingling trail across my skin.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked into his icy eyes, seeing the depth of his feelings there. I didn't care that I'd only known him for a couple hours. I didn't care about the fact that everyone was watching us. All I cared about was how he made me feel. He made me feel like I was on top of the world, floating on cloud nine. Call me crazy, but I was falling fast for Christian Ozera.

And I could tell that his feelings mirrored mine.

He leaned in impossibly closer, silently asking permission with his eyes. Grinning, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine.

I know that it's horribly overused and cliche, but I swear that when our lips touched, fireworks went off. His lips were warm, gentle, and reassuring; they wordlessly let me know that he would be by my side from now on.

When we separated, he kissed my forehead lightly and grinned at me. "Lissa, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime," he said, his crystalline eyes shining with mirth.

I pretended to think about it for a second before I nodded and replied, "I'd like that very much."

Grinning wider, he grabbed me around the waist, turning me fast and tipping me, dipping down to kiss me again. When he pulled me upright again, I couldn't stop the giggles. He led me off stage, his hand firmly holding mine. I liked the feel of it; soft and gentle, yet strong and reassuring.

I liked being by his side. He made me feel so many things that I'd never felt before, the strongest feeling being a sense that I belonged there. It just felt . . . I dunno, right. I wanted to be there forever.

Now, three years later, I stand at an altar, pledging myself to him, with Rose by my side and Dimitri by his. I would be eternally grateful to the two of them for introducing us that night. Had they not, we'd never have met in the first place.

Christian was everything I could've ever hoped for. And I knew that we'd always be together. Because, although we were different types, we were meant to be.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I know, the ending was really cheesy. But I couldn't help myself! I just had to do it xD<em>

_If you liked this oneshot, please leave me a review. It would make me really really happy :D and I'm nice when I'm happy xD_

_Be sure to check out my other stories if you haven't before! I'm sure you'll find something you like :) and add my facebook account!_

_Until the next thing I write!_

_~ Sar ~_


End file.
